Bewitched
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Ein Fluch lastet auf Lisa, den es zu brechen gilt, wenn sie ihren 25. Geburtstag erleben will.


**Bewitched**

„Friedrich, wir können sie nicht behalten", redete Sophie von Brahmberg eindringlich auf ihren Liebhaber ein. „Es ist vorherbestimmt, dass Laura und du einen Sohn und eine Tochter habt – genauso wie Claus und ich. Ein Kind von dir und mir wird das Machtgefüge durcheinander bringen. Es ist nicht klar, ob sie gut oder böse ist." Friedrich sah das ehemalige Model zweifelnd an. „Aber David…" – „… steht irgendwo zwischen gut und böse – so wie Mariella. Richard ist böse – so wie deine Tochter." – „Dieses Kind?", deutete der Geschäftsmann auf das friedlich schlafende Baby. „Nein, deine und Lauras Tochter, die noch geboren werden wird. Du kennst die Vorherbestimmung." – „Und was sollen wir nun tun?", wollte Friedrich wissen. „Sie muss sterben", entschied Sophie. „Sie kann auf keinen Fall bleiben. Zu groß ist die Gefahr, dass sie irgendwie die Fügung verändert." Die gut aussehende junge Frau drückte ihrem Gegenüber das Baby in den Arm. „Bring sie weg von hier. Setz sie im Wald aus. Dort wird das Schicksal seinen Lauf nehmen." – „Hältst du das für eine gute Idee? Was ist, wenn sie gefunden wird?" – „Ich habe sie mit einem Zauber belegt. Sie muss jemanden finden, der sie auf Anhieb liebt, um ihrem Schicksal zu entgehen." – „Aber das ist ein doppelgekoppelter Zauber", warf Friedrich ein. „Ja-a", rollte Sophie genervt mit den Augen. „Sie muss jetzt jemanden finden, der ihr vom ersten Moment an elterliche Liebe entgegenbringt, um bis zu ihrem 25. Geburtstag zu überleben. Um älter als 25 zu werden, muss ein männliches Wesen ihr seine ehrliche und aufrichtige Liebe gestehen." – „Hm", brummte Friedrich. „Das klingt nicht nach einem hieb- und stichfesten Zauber." – „Oh doch", triumphierte Sophie. „Er macht sie gleichzeitig so abstoßend hässlich, dass niemand sie jemals wirklich lieben können wird. Und nun bring sie endlich weg von hier. Bei dieser Witterung wird sie die ersten Stunden im Wald sowieso nicht überstehen."

###########################################################################

„Helga-Mäuschen, wieso müssen wir bei diesem Wetter Pilze suchen? Wir könnten uns doch Zuhause ein bisschen einkuscheln und…", flüsterte Bernd Plenske seiner Ehefrau zu. „Bernd", sagte diese entrüstet. „Das hat bisher nichts gebracht und wird es auch in Zukunft nicht. Wir sind einfach nicht dafür bestimmt, Kinder zu haben." Helga machte eine Pause. „Aber wir brauchen ein Abendessen und wenn gerade Pilzzeit ist, dann ist das doch eine tolle Möglichkeit, frische Luft und ein frisches Essen zu bekommen." Schuldbewusst betrachtete Bernd seine Frau. Er wusste, wie sehr sie sich ein eigenes Kind wünschte. Seit einiger Zeit nun schon bemühten sie sich darum, ein eigenes zu zeugen, aber es wollte einfach nicht klappen…

„Bernd! Bernd! Komm schnell!", hallte Helga Plenskes aufgeregte Stimme durch den Göberitzer Wald. Der korpulente Mann sah auf und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, um zu sehen, wo seine Frau eigentlich war. Achtlos ließ er den Pilz in seiner Hand fallen und lief los. „Ich komme!", kündigte er sich lautstark an.

„Ich habe es hier versteckt im Unterholz gefunden. Bernd, wer tut denn nur so etwas? Wer setzt so ein hilfloses, kleines Wesen aus?", sah Helga ihren Mann mit großen, tränengefüllten Augen aus. „Wer tut nur so etwas?", wiederholte sie verzweifelt. Dabei schaukelte sie das greinende Neugeborene liebevoll in ihren Armen.

###########################################################################

„Hallo", stellte sich eine junge Frau am Empfang von Kerima Moda vor. „Ich bin zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch eingeladen." – „Ja, ja, da hinten", winkte Sabrina Hofmann sie ohne aufzusehen durch. „Sie werden aufgerufen." –„Okay, danke", schenkte die junge Frau ihrem Gegenüber ein bezahnspangtes Lächeln. „Lisa!", erklang plötzlich ein heller Schrei durch das Kerima-Foyer. „Lisa Plenske!", wiederholte Mariella von Brahmberg, bevor sie alles stehen und liegen ließ und auf den Empfangstresen zulief.

„Wow, wie lange haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen?", wollte Mariella von Lisa wissen. „Seitdem du unserer Zimmer im Internat geräumt hast", gab Lisa schüchtern zurück. „Richtig, seitdem ich unser Zimmer im Internat geräumt habe. Ich glaube,…", kicherte Mariella. „… außer mir hat keiner mit seinem Patenschüler zusammengewohnt." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Wow, kaum zu glauben, wie lange das jetzt her ist", sinnierte sie. „Was machst du hier?", riss sie sich dann aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich habe ein Vorstellungsgespräch", verkündete Lisa. „Als Assistentin der Geschäftsführung?", hakte die Werbefachfrau nach. Lisa nickte stumm. „Die Welt ist ein Dorf. Der Geschäftsführer ist mein Verlobter", lächelte Mariella. „Du kriegst die Stelle ganz sicher", munterte sie ihre ehemalige Mitschülerin auf. „Aber so will ich den Job nicht. Ich will ihn, weil ich dafür qualifiziert bin", widersprach Lisa. „So wie ich dich kenne, bist du das." – „Elisabeth Plenske!", wurde Mariellas ehemalige Mitschülerin aufgerufen. „Toi, toi, toi", wünschte diese. „Du packst das ganz sicher."

###########################################################################

„Ich finde es so toll, dass du jetzt auch bei Kerima arbeitest", führte Mariella Lisa einige Tage später durch die Firma. „Es wird so sein wie im Internat – außer, dass wir uns nicht um das Badezimmer streiten." – „Und dass du am Wochenende nicht lieber mit zu mir kommst als zu dir nach Hause zu fahren", fügte Lisa lachend hinzu. „Wie geht es Bernd und Helga eigentlich?", sinnierte Mariella einen Augenblick. „Gut, sehr gut geht es den beiden", versicherte Lisa. „Du kannst ja mal vorbeikommen und dich selbst davon überzeugen." – „Du wohnst noch immer Zuhause?" – „Naja, jetzt, wo ich Arbeit habe, könnte ich sich das vielleicht ändern", dachte Lisa laut nach. „Ich kann es gar nicht glauben, dass ich den Job gekriegt habe. Und du hast auch wirklich nichts damit zu tun?" – „Bei allem, was mir heilig ist, ich habe nicht ein Sterbenswörtchen für dich eingelegt. Richard war wirklich strikt gegen dich, aber David war hin und weg von deinen Qualifikationen… und von dir." – „Warum nur?", fuhr Lisa sich unsicher durch ihr struppiges Haar. „Was ist denn das für eine Frage?", winkte Mariella ab. „Das soll dir doch reichlich egal sein. Vielleicht ist ihm auch nur zu Ohren gekommen, dass wir früher im Internat immer das Wetter beeinflusst haben", lachte Kerimas Werbefachkraft. „Das waren doch alles Zufälle." – „Mal ehrlich, immer wenn ich gesagt habe: ‚Ich fände es viel schöner, wenn die Sonne scheinen würde' und du gesagt hast ‚Ich auch', dann verzogen sich die Wolken. Oder wenn wir uns Regen wegen des Sportunterrichts draußen gewünscht haben…" – „… oder keinen Hackbraten in der Cafeteria", grinste Lisa. „Nur das eine Mal mit dem Ouija-Brett. Das war unheimlich." – „Weil das Brett gesagt hat, wir stünden zu sehr auf der Seite des Guten, um mit der dunklen Seite Kontakt aufzunehmen? Vermutlich hast du Recht und das hat alles gar nichts zu bedeuten." Mariella blieb urplötzlich stehen. „Hinter diesem Vorhang ist das Atelier, das kreative Zentrum Kerimas. Ein Tipp von mir: Lass Hugo einfach machen. Er hat mit den Produktionsabläufen nichts am Hut und Finanzen interessieren ihn auch nicht – sie haben einfach da zu sein." – „Verstehe", nickte Lisa. „Komm, ich zeige dir mein Büro", freute Mariella sich, ihrer Freundin noch mehr von der Firma präsentieren zu können.

„Wow… chaotisch", kommentierte Lisa als sie Mariellas Büro sah. Sie kannte ihre Kollegin aus ihrer Internatszeit und sie wusste ganz genau, dass sie fast schon pingelig ordentlich war. „Ich muss mir das Büro teilen", rollte die brünette Verlobte des Juniorchefs mit den Augen. „Herr Kowalski ist eher… unorthodox", fügte sie hinzu. „Aber er öffnet die Schubladen schon selbst, bevor er die Unterlagen überall verstreut, oder?", spielte Lisa auf ein weiteres Erlebnis aus ihrer Internatszeit an. „Ja, ja… wir streiten auch viel öfter als du und ich damals. Weißt du noch, wie seltsam das war? Wir haben uns gezofft und plötzlich gingen alle Schubladen und Schranktüren auf und alles flog wild durcheinander…" – „Ja, das war wirklich unheimlich", stimmte Lisa zu. „Kowalski… also… Und was macht er hier so?" – „Was ein Anarchist so macht", grinste Mariella. „Ah, ich sehe, die Damen sprechen von mir", stürmte ein dunkelgelockter Mann in das geräumige Büro. „Darf ich Ihnen Lisa Plenske vorstellen? Sie ist Davids neue Assistentin", bemühte Mariella ihre guten Manieren. „Lisa, das ist Rokko Kowalski." – „Der Anarchist", stellte Rokko sich galant vor. „Freut mich", hielt er Lisa die Hand hin. „Sagen Sie, Mariella, kommen Sie mal einen Nachmittag ohne mich aus?" – „Och, einen Nachmittag… oder zwei… oder drei", grinste Mariella. „Ein dringender Termin?", hakte sie nach. „Die Sorgerechtsanhörung für meine Kinder", informierte Rokko seine Kollegin. „Oh ja, so eine Sorgerechtsanhörung kommt ja auch immer so plötzlich", entgegnete Mariella sarkastisch. „Nun, bei meinen Schwiegereltern schon. Was ist jetzt? Brauchen Sie mich heute Nachmittag?" – „Soll ich jetzt ‚ja' sagen? Los, machen Sie, dass Sie wegkommen. Und nur so als Tipp: Ein gesittetes Outfit wirkt bei einem Familienrichter bestimmt Wunder." – „Aber ich will doch, dass Emma und Joel mich wiedererkennen", grinste Rokko. „Danke, Mariella. Bis Morgen. Lisa, es war mir eine Freude", verabschiedete er sich ebenfalls von seiner neuen Kollegin, bevor er das Büro genauso schnell verließ wie er es betreten hatte.

###########################################################################

„Finden Sie es nicht auch irgendwie unheimlich, wie Lisa Davids Gedanken förmlich liest?", raunte Rokko Mariella während einer Sitzung einige Tage später zu. „Wie meinen Sie denn das?", überspielte diese gereizt, was sie selbst schon lange bemerkt hatte. „Naja, sie schiebt ihm die Akte zu, noch bevor er danach fragen kann. Sie gießt ihm Kaffee nach, ohne dass er etwas sagt." – „Sie ist eben eine gute Assistentin", versuchte Mariella, das Gespräch zu beenden. „Möglich", gab Rokko nachdenklich zurück. „Aber es ist auf jeden Fall seltsam." – „Sie interpretieren da einfach zu viel rein", winkte Davids Verlobte ab. „Ich interpretiere nicht, ich beobachte. Ist Ihnen aufgefallen, dass alles, was mit Richard zu tun hat… naja… wie soll ich sagen? Sein Kaffee fällt um, die Papiere um ihn herum fliegen wild durcheinander, aber nur wenn Lisa in der Nähe ist." – „Sie ist eben ungeschickt. Das war sie als Kind schon", versicherte Mariella ihrem Kollegen, behielt aber für sich, dass sie dieses Phänomen ebenfalls aus ihrer Internatszeit kannte. „Sie berührt die Gegenstände aber gar nicht." – „Sie sollten Ihre blühende Phantasie in die Werbung stecken", beendete Mariella das Gespräch unsanft. „Wenn Sie meinen… Ich behalte das trotzdem im Auge. Ich finde das nämlich höchst faszinierend. Meine Kinder sind ja noch ein bisschen klein für Harry Potter, aber ich als Vater muss mich ja früh üben." – „Dann lesen Sie doch einfach die Bücher statt sich so einen Mist auszudenken."

„Okay", räusperte David sich laut. „Soweit ist alles klar für die Show", schob er einige Papiere auf dem Tisch vor sich hin und her. Er grinste zufrieden und sah in die Runde. „Um ganz sicher zu gehen, würde ich gerne eine Art Generalprobe machen. Wie wär's gleich morgen?" – „David, der Aufwand dafür ist enorm", warf Richard ein. „Die Show ist doch auch schon am Montag. Heute ist Freitag. Das ist unnötige Arbeit für nichts." – „Nicht für nichts. Es ist ein Probelauf. Wir werden sehen, ob alles so klappt, wie wir uns das denken. Mariella, Rokko, sagt doch auch mal was dazu!", forderte er die beiden Werbefachleute auf. „Ich finde die Idee nicht schlecht", gab Rokko zu. „Aber?", hakten David und Mariella. „Aber…", atmete Rokko durch. „… es soll Samstag sein. Und es ist schon morgen. So schnell kann ich keinen Babysitter organisieren und ich kann meine Kinder ja schlecht mitbringen." – „Kowalski", meldete Richard sich wieder zu Wort. „Das ist ja nun wirklich nicht Kerimas Problem. Arrangieren Sie sich einfach." Innerlich ging Rokko gerade alle seine Bekannten durch, denen er Joel und Emma auch anvertrauen würde. „Lisa!", drang plötzlich Davids Stimme zu ihm durch. „Sie kann auf die Kinder aufpassen. Sie wird hier nicht gebraucht am Samstag. Lisa?", wandte er sich dann an seine Assistentin. „Sie passen Samstag auf Kowalskis Kinder auf. Irgendwelche Einwände? Wunderbar", überfuhr er die junge Frau mit seiner Idee, ohne ihr die Chance zu geben, sich dazu zu äußern.

###########################################################################

Lisa saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und arbeitete konzentriert an einer Akte, die offen vor ihr lag, so dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie Rokko auf sie zukam und neben ihr in die Hocke ging. „Lisa?", fragte er vorsichtig, um sie nicht allzu sehr zu erschrecken. „Ja!", fuhr sie trotzdem hoch. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?" – „Ich bin eigentlich wegen des Babysittings hier, Lisa. Darüber wollte ich gern mit Ihnen reden." – „Hm", brummte Lisa nachdenklich. „Rokko", fasste sie sich dann ein Herz. „Ich mache das wirklich gern. Es ist für Kerima und ich will wirklich helfen… nur…", senkte sie die Stimme. „… ich habe keine Ahnung von Kindern." – „Das trifft sich gut. Ich nämlich auch nicht und da wäre es doch blöd, wenn Emma und Joel an ein Pädagogik-Ass geraten würden, oder?" Der Werbefachmann grinste die schüchterne junge Frau an. „Okay, Spaß bei Seite", wurde er dann ernst. „Ich habe das Sorgerecht für meine Kinder gerade erst zurückgekriegt. Ich möchte das für ein Seidelsches Hirngespinst ungern riskieren. Und das hat wirklich nichts mit Ihnen zu tun. Es ist einfach so, dass die Lütten in den letzten Wochen viele neue Gesichter kennen gelernt haben und noch ein neues würde vielleicht irgendwelche Wunden aufreißen." – „Ich verstehe. Sie müssen sich vor mir auch ganz sicher nicht rechtfertigen. Haben Sie eventuell Familie in der Stadt? Großeltern, Onkel oder Tanten, die einspringen können?", war Lisa um eine Lösung bemüht. „Nein, leider nicht", seufzte Rokko. Er dachte kurz an seine Schwiegereltern, die Großeltern der Kinder, die er unter Umständen hätte fragen können, wenn sie sich nicht so überworfen hätten. Die Fronten waren einfach zu verhärtet, als dass auch nur einer einen Schritt auf den anderen zumachen würde. „Wenn doch nur ein bisschen mehr Zeit wäre… Dann könnte ich Ihnen die beiden in Ruhe vorstellen." – „Hey, das ist es doch", strahlte Lisa mit einem Mal. „Ich könnte heute Abend bei Ihnen vorbeikommen und sehen, ob die Chemie stimmt… also zwischen Emma und Joel und mir…", verhaspelte sie sich dann doch. „Aber Ihr Feierabend…", warf Rokko ein. „… könnte etwas Abwechslung gebrauchen", erwiderte Lisa. „Außer natürlich, es ist Ihnen nicht recht." – „Lisa, wir drehen uns im Kreis", schmunzelte Rokko, während er in seine Gesäßtasche griff. „Hier", zog er ein Foto aus seinem Portemonnaie. „Das sind Joel und Emma vor einem halben Jahr, bei ihrer Geburtstagsfeier. Da sind sie gerade vier geworden. Sie sind zweieiige Zwillinge, wissen Sie." – „Was ist mit der Mutter?", hörte Lisa sich zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen fragen. Innerlich schimpfte sie mit sich, besonders als sie den Schmerz in Rokkos Augen lesen konnte. „Sie ist bei einem Verkehrsunfall ums Leben gekommen. Das ist jetzt drei Monate her", antwortete er dann aber doch wahrheitsgemäß. „Seit dem ist viel passiert – der Streit mit meinen Schwiegereltern, der Job hier… so was alles." – „Das tut mir leid", schossen Lisa unerwartet die Tränen in die Augen. „Das muss es nicht oder fahren Sie betrunken hilflose Fußgänger um und lösen damit eine Kettenreaktion aus?" – „Nein", hauchte Lisa betroffen.

###########################################################################

„Lisa?", stürmte Rokko am nächsten Tag zu später Stunde in seine eigene Wohnung. „Es tut mir leid. Die Proben haben ewig gedauert", ging sein Redefluss weiter. „Lisa?", fragte er verwirrt, als er sein Wohnzimmer leer vorfand. „Lisa? Joel? Emma?", fragte er erneut, wobei die irrationale Angst in ihm aufstieg, Lisa könnte mit seinen Kindern abgehauen sein. Nein, redete er sich gut zu. Lisa hatte überhaupt keinen Anlass, so etwas zu tun. Es war spät und seine Kinder sollten schon längst im Bett sein. Vermutlich hatte Lisa einfach bloß Probleme, sie zum Einschlafen zu bewegen. Der Werbefachmann stieg grinsend die Treppe zum Kinderzimmer hinauf. „Lisa?", fragte er wieder.

Im Kinderzimmer herrschte absolute Stille, aber es war immer noch hell erleuchtet. „Da bin ich wieder", betrat er den Raum und staunte nicht schlecht. Die Zwillinge schliefen jeder tief und fest in seinem eigenen Bett. Zwischen den Betten, auf dem flauschigen, bunten Teppich, den die Mutter der Kinder dort platziert hatte, lag Lisa, ein Märchenbuch im Arm haltend und schlief ebenfalls. „Lisa", trat Rokko vorsichtig an die junge Frau heran. Eigentlich wollte er sie wecken, doch dann sah er auf seine Uhr. Es war wirklich spät, vermutlich kam sie jetzt nicht einmal mehr problemlos zurück nach Göberitz. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er wieder aus dem Kinderzimmer, kam aber kurze Zeit später mit einer Decke und einem Kissen zurück.

###########################################################################

„Was ist denn mit dem Weihnachtsstern passiert?", fragte Rokko laut, obwohl er von den vierjährigen Zwillingen eigentlich keine fundierte Antwort erwartete. Er betrachtete die Pflanze, die er schon lange hatte entsorgen wollen. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht davon trennen, weil seine geliebte Frau sie gekauft und immer gehofft hatte, sie würde sich bis zum nächsten Fest erholen. „Lisa war's", verkündete Joel. „Sie ist dran vorbei gegangen. Da hat er gleich wieder geblüht, der Weihnachtsstern. Ich hab's genau gesehen", erklärte er mit Nachdruck. „Können wir jetzt zu Lisa? Können wir ihr das Frühstück bringen?", deutete der braungelockte Junge auf das Tablett mit der Mahlzeit. „Ja, jetzt können wir sie wecken", entschied Rokko mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. „Jaaaaa!", stürmte seine Tochter dicht gefolgt von ihrem Bruder die Treppe zum Kinderzimmer hinauf.

„Sie hätten mich wecken sollen", warf Lisa Rokko verschämt vor. „Es ist mir peinlich, dass ich einfach eingeschlafen bin." – „Es war spät, Lisa", verteidigte er seine Entscheidung. „Hier", schob er ihr das Tablett mit dem Frühstück zu. „Betrachten Sie es als Dankeschön für die Wiederbelebung des Weihnachtssterns." – „Ähm… ja", zuckte Lisa mit den Schultern. „Ich habe wohl den berühmt berüchtigten grünen Daumen." – „Den grünen Daumen? Lisa, diese Pflanze war tot und jetzt blüht sie wieder." – „Ich habe ja auch keine Erklärung dafür", errötete Lisa. „Wie sind eigentlich die Proben gelaufen?", wechselte sie dann das Thema. „Nun, man kann sich nicht auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereiten, aber man kann es versuchen", grinste Rokko sie an. „Es wird der Show an nichts mangeln, außer an Überraschungen und an Spontaneität." – „Verstehe", schluckte Lisa hastig ihren Toast hinunter. „Ich sollte jetzt gehen", strampelte sie sich aus ihrer Decke heraus. „Nein!", stürmten die Zwillinge auf sie zu. „Kannst du nicht noch ein bisschen bleiben?", bettelte besonders Joel. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich das sollte", erklärte Lisa dem Jungen. „Ihr solltet das Wochenende mit euren Papa genießen." – „Aber mit dir wäre es noch schöner – für Papa auch", beteuerte jetzt auch Emma. „Nun drängt sie doch nicht so", griff Rokko lachend ein, auch um zu überspielen, dass er es schön gefunden hätte, noch etwas Zeit mit seiner Kollegin zu verbringen, die er – wie er feststellen musste – kaum kannte. „Sie sind herzlich willkommen, wenn Sie den Tag mit uns verbringen wollen. Wir haben nichts Tolles vor – erst Mittagessen und dann in den Tierpark, aber wenn Sie wollen…", machte Rokko eine hilflose Geste.

###########################################################################

„Hey", gesellte sich Lisa am nächsten Arbeitstag zu Rokko, der über einer Tasse Kaffee an einem der hintersten Tische des Caterings saß. „Hey! Ich sehe, Sie haben sich gut vom Abenteuerspielplatz erholt", lächelte er. „Wieso sitzen Sie hier so einsam und allein?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Ach, ich genieße nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm." – „Das trifft sich gut. Darf ich diese mit Ihnen gemeinsam genießen?", deutete Lisa auf den freien Stuhl neben ihrem Kollegen. „Natürlich", nickte der Werbefachmann. „Was treibt Sie hier in diese ablegende Ecke?" – „Ich weiß nicht. Ich fühle mich irgendwie unwohl." – „Dann sollten Sie zum Arzt gehen", erwiderte Rokko alarmiert. „Nein, nicht so unwohl. Eher komisch. Ich fühle mich komisch, besonders seit Friedrich Seidel hier ist." – „Ja, das Firmenurgestein kann schon beeindruckend sein. Machen Sie sich nicht zu viele Gedanken", versuchte Rokko, die junge Frau aufzubauen. „Vermutlich", seufzte Lisa, wurde aber von Sophie von Brahmbergs vehementer Forderung nach einem Glas Champagner vom Weitersprechen abgehalten. „Ich gehe schon", entschied Lisa, denn das Catering war unbesetzt. „Na endlich", schimpfte Sophie weiter, als die junge Frau sich daran machte, ihrer Forderung nach einem Getränk gerecht zu werden. Just in diesem Moment brannte die Glühbirne über dem Catering durch – das Glas zerbarst und landete überall auf dem Tresen. Entsetzt sahen Lisa und Sophie sich an. Die grande dame der Modewelt musterte ihr Gegenüber eindringlich. „Na rufen Sie schon den Hausmeister", bellte sie, nachdem sie sich etwas gesammelt hatte. „Was sollen den die hochkarätigen Gäste denken, die hier jede Minute auftauchen können?"

###########################################################################

„Lisa, was ist denn mit dir los?", wollte Mariella von ihrer alten Schulkameradin wissen. „Mir ist irgendwie kalt", erklärte diese ihr Zittern. „Vielleicht hätten Sie doch besser nach Hause gehen sollen", warf Rokko ein, ohne seinen Blick von der Bühne abzuwenden, auf der schon die ersten Models ihre Kreise zogen. „Es gibt keinen Grund, nervös zu sein", griff er an Mariella vorbei nach Lisas Hand. „Es läuft wirklich gut", deutete er auf den Laufsteg. „Viel besser als in den Proben", versicherte er seiner Kollegin. „Es könnte noch besser sein, wenn David und Kim endlich hier wären", deutete Mariella auf die leeren Plätze vor sich. Insgeheim war sie sauer, dass David seine kleine Schwester einfach nicht dazu bewegt bekam, nur einmal etwas für die Firma zu tun und wenn es nur war, sich ein schönes Kleid anzuziehen und während der Modenschau da zu sein. Vermutlich stand das Geschwisterpaar immer noch im Flur der Seidelschen Villa und diskutierte… nein… stritt über den Sinn und Unsinn dieser Veranstaltung. Verwirrt beobachtete sie, dass Rokkos Arm immer noch quer über ihrem Schoß lag und Lisas Hand hielt. „Gleich ist eine Pause, vielleicht sollten Sie die nutzen, um nach Hause zu gehen", hörte sie ihren Kollegen sagen, als plötzlich der Laufsteg zusammenbrach. Ein entsetzter Aufschrei ging durch das Publikum, der sich verstärkte, als nur Sekundenbruchteile später alle Scheinwerfer zerbarsten. Panik stieg auf, als ein unerklärlicher, eiskalter Wind durch den Raum wehte. Mariella dreht sich um, damit sie die vermeintliche Quelle des Windes ausfindig machen konnte. Sie konnte sehen, dass die Türen des Fahrstuhls offen waren und David und Kim gerade durch diese Türen traten.

„Friedrich!", raunte Sophie ihren Geliebten in genau diesem Moment zu. „Die Prophezeiung erfüllt sich." – „Nur, wenn dieses Kind noch am Leben ist." – „Es war an dir dafür zu sorgen, dass sie es nicht mehr ist", knurrt das ehemalige Model. Sie stand unvermittelt auf und sah sie in dem spärlich beleuchteten Raum um. Ihr Blick wanderte erst von Friedrichs Kindern zu ihren eigenen. Als ihr Blick Mariella erreichte, erkannte sie auch Lisa. „Das muss sie sein", sagte sie zu Friedrich. „Siehst du, wie der Wind sich um sie und Mariella schlängelt? Das muss sie sein. Sorg dafür, dass alle gehen – außer der neuen Generation."

###########################################################################

„Du hast es gehört, sie wird in zwei Wochen 25, sie hat keinen festen Freund. Das Gefüge wird sehr bald wieder stimmen", fasste Sophie das Gespräch, das sie soeben geführt hatte, zusammen. „Sie ist hässlich wie die Nacht. Sie wird keinen finden, der den Zauber erfüllt." – „Sie hat das schon einmal geschafft", gab Friedrich zu bedenken. „Ich werde Richard entsprechend instruieren."

Im gleichen Moment ging Rokko gedankenverloren mit Joel und Emma die Straße zu seiner Wohnung entlang. Aufgeregt hatten die beiden ihm von ihrem Tag im Kindergarten erzählt und ihn über die Modenschau ausgefragt. Er hatte sich das eine oder andere ausgedacht, weil die Wahrheit zu seltsam war, um zu den Vierjährigen zuzumuten. „Mariella", staunte er, als er seine Kollegin erkannte, die auf den Stufen zu seiner Wohnung saß. „Was machen Sie denn hier?" – „Ich suche nach Lisa. Ist sie hier? Sie beiden wirkten so vertraut heute, dass ich dachte…", sprudelte es aus Mariella heraus. „Nein, sie ist nicht hier. Aber kommen Sie erstmal rein", bot Rokko ihr an.

„Joel, Emma, wieso malt ihr nicht etwas Hübsches für Mariella?", wandte Rokko sich an seine Kinder, während er eine Kanne Tee vorbereitete. Er war besorgt, weil Mariella sich so seltsam verhielt. „Okay", zogen sich Emma und Joel in ihr Zimmer zurück. Auf der Hälfte der Treppe blieb der Junge stehen. „Kann ich nicht lieber etwas für Lisa malen? Ich kann es ihr geben, wenn sie das nächste Mal vorbeikommt." – „Natürlich", lächelte Rokko seinen Sohn an, der umgehend zurück lächelte.

„Ihre Kinder sind Ihnen wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten", bemühte Mariella sich um Smalltalk. „Besonders der Junge. Joel, richtig? Er ist quasi Ihr Miniatur-Abbild." – „Er ist ja auch ein Teil von mir", erwiderte Rokko, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. „Was ist passiert, nachdem alle gehen mussten?"

###########################################################################

„Und Sie glauben das, Mariella? Ich meine, eine Prophezeiung über Gut und Böse bei Kerima?" – „Sie haben selbst gesagt, dass es komisch ist, was zwischen David und Lisa ist. Und ich weiß noch, wie es im Internat war. Es passt alles zu den Erzählungen meiner Mutter." Mariella sah ihren Kollegen hilflos an. „Ich glaube an solche Phänomene,…", fühlte er sich gezwungen zu sagen. „… aber ich hatte bisher von Ihnen den gegenteiligen Eindruck." – „Das ist doch jetzt alles egal", winkte Mariella ab. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Lisa. Sie ist so überstürzt aufgebrochen. Laut Prophezeiung bleiben ihr noch knapp 14 Tage, um den Bann zu brechen." – „Man müsste sie einfach verkuppeln", grinste Rokko frech. „Das ist doch die Idee", sprang Mariella auf den nicht so ernst gemeinten Vorschlag an. „Kennen Sie einen netten Mann, der auch noch Single ist und dazu neigt, sich richtig schnell bis über beide Ohren zu verlieben?" Innerlich ging Rokko alle seine Bekannten durch, hatte aber an jedem etwas auszusetzen. „Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Ich kennen keinen, der gut genug wäre für Lisa." – „Dann ziehen wir mit ihr durch die Clubs und Bars der Stadt, bis wir einen gefunden haben." – „Woah, Mariella, dafür müssten wir Lisa erst einmal finden. Wo könnte sie sein? Bei ihren Eltern? Bei Freunden?" – „Im Kiosk von diesem Jürgen war sie nicht und andere Freunde von ihr kenne ich nicht", gab die Werbefachfrau zerknirscht zu.

###########################################################################

Rokko war sich nicht sicher, ob es so eine gute Idee gewesen war, jetzt noch auf den Spielplatz zu gehen. Gleich würde es dunkel und dann müssten sie auch schon wieder los. Die Zwillinge würden sicher enttäuscht sein von so einem kurzen Ausflug. Aber es machte sie glücklich, seufzte Rokko und sah den beiden dabei zu, wie sie das Klettergerüst stürmten. Er sah sich nach einer freien Bank um und glaubte einen Moment lang, er würde träumen.

„Lisa", setzte er sich zu der zusammengekauerten jungen Frau. Er bemühte sich sehr, nicht zu besorgt zu klingen. „Ich habe Sie schon gesucht. Und Mariella auch. Ich bin froh, Sie gefunden zu haben." – „Ich war Zuhause. Bei meinen Eltern. Sie sind nicht meine Eltern, wissen Sie. Sie haben es mir heute erst gesagt. Ich musste nachfragen", sprach Lisa wie in Trance. „Das heißt doch aber nicht, dass ihre Eltern Sie nicht lieben", bemühte der Werbefachmann sich darum, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sein Gegenüber zu lenken, ohne seine Kinder aus den Augen zu verlieren. „Eher im Gegenteil. Sie wollten Sie nur beschützen", fügte er dann hinzu. „Sie haben einen Fluch gebrochen", schluchzte Lisa. „Glauben Sie das wirklich?", zog Rokko die Stirn kraus. Wortlos bückte die junge Frau sich, um einen Stein aufzuheben, den sie ebenfalls schweigend in die Luft warf. Als der Stein wieder herunterfiel, machte Lisa eine Bewegung, die dafür sorgte, dass der Stein zwischen ihren Händen schwebte. „Sehen Sie das?", wandte sie sich an Rokko. Dieser staunte nicht schlecht. „Das konnte ich, als ich noch mit Mariella in einem Zimmer gewohnt habe. Dann konnte ich es jahrelang nicht und jetzt kann ich es wieder." Sie machte eine wirbelnde Bewegung mit ihrer rechten Hand und augenblicklich bildete sich winziger Wirbelsturm auf ihrer linken Hand. „Ich glaube Mariellas Mutter. Und ich glaube, dass ich nicht mehr lange zu leben habe." – „Lisa", seufzte Rokko. „Es gibt doch einen Ausweg." – „Sehen Sie mich an! Glauben Sie wirklich, es wird sich jemand finden, der mich liebt und das so schnell?" – „Es ist schon mal passiert, oder?", spielte Rokko auf die Plenskes an. Lisas Blick wandte sich von dem Werbefachmann ab und streifte über den Spielplatz. Sie lächelte, als sie die Zwillinge erblickte. „Oh je", sprang sie auf und rannte auf die Rutsche zu. Rokko verstand die ganze Aufregung nicht, folgte Lisa aber. Als er an der Rutsche ankam, war sein Sohn gerade mit Anlauf und dem Gesicht voraus die Rutsche hinunter gestürzt. Am Fuß des Klettergerüstes war Joels Aufprall von Lisa gestoppt wurden, die mit dem Kind im Arm nach hinten umgefallen war. „Habt ihr euch wehgetan?", fragte Rokko schockiert. Er ging neben seiner Kollegin auf die Knie und musterte aus einem natürlichen Reflex heraus erst seinen Sohn. Dieser kicherte ausgelassen und umarmte Lisa. „Das war lustig", freute Joel sich. „Das war gefährlich, Joel", stellte der Werbefachmann richtig. „Du hättest dich verletzen können." Rokko wandte sich dann an Lisa. „Haben Sie sich etwas getan?", wollte er von der jungen Frau wissen. „Nein, mein Hintern ist für einen solchen Aufprall ja gut genug gepolstert", errötete sie. Während Joel schon wieder auf seinen eigenen Füßen stand und überlegte, ob er schaukeln gehen sollte, ließ Lisa sich von Rokko aufhelfen. „Woher haben Sie das gewusst?", flüsterte dieser ihr zu. „Ich weiß nicht. Es war… wie eine Vorahnung", staunte Lisa über sich selbst. „Das hatte ich noch nie", beeilte sie sich, hinzuzufügen. „Vielleicht hat diese Zusammenkunft mit Ihrer ganzen biologischen Familie irgendetwas bei Ihnen ausgelöst", dachte Rokko laut nach. „Ja, ein Gefühlschaos", machte Lisa einen Schritt weg von ihrem Kollegen. „Es wird langsam dunkel", wechselte sie dann das Thema und deutete auf die Zwillinge. „Wir sollten gehen", rief Rokko seine Kinder zu sich. „Wollen Sie vielleicht noch mit zu uns kommen? Es gibt kindgerechte Schnittchen und Saft zum Abendessen." – „Nein, Danke", lehnte Lisa das Angebot lächelnd ab. „Ich wäre jetzt gern ein wenig allein – zum Nachdenken. Wenn das okay ist." – „Ist es. Auf jeden Fall. Grübeln Sie nicht so viel… und kommen Sie gut nach Hause."

###########################################################################

„Rokko, sagen Sie Lisa, dass sie toll aussieht", zog Mariella eine Woche später ihre schüchterne Freundin in ihr Büro. „Wir wollen ausgehen und ich habe Lisa ein bisschen ausstaffiert." – „Ausstaffiert ist der richtige Ausdruck", hörte Rokko sich zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen sagen. Er musterte die junge Frau – ja, sie trug ein schönes Kleid; ja, ihre Haare waren schön frisiert und geschminkt war sie auch, aber irgendwie… „Sie sehen gar nicht mehr authentisch aus", fuhr er fort und wollte sich am liebsten selbst dafür ohrfeigen, vor allem als er Lisas Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Sagen Sie doch besser gar nichts, wenn Sie nichts Nettes sagen können", giftete Mariella ihn an. „Hör einfach nicht auf ihn, Lisa. Er hat keine Ahnung. Du siehst großartig aus", ermutigte sie ihre Halbschwester. „Ja, Lisa, Sie sehen gut aus, wirklich. Sehr schön sehen Sie aus. Es tut mir leid. Das hätte ich gleich sagen sollen. Es ist nur so ungewohnt, Sie so zu sehen, aber wirklich, Sie sehen toll aus", fing Rokko sich wieder.

„Und was hat die Prinzessin dann gemacht?", sah Emma ihren Vater am Abend mit großen Augen an. Rokko lächelte. Alle, die ihn und seine Kinder kannten, waren der festen Überzeugung, dass seine Kinder ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten waren, aber wenn er seine Tochter sah, dann sah er seine verstorbene Frau. Seine Hand strich über das Märchenbuch. „Was glaubst du denn?", neckte er das kleine Mädchen. „Also, letzte Woche, als du die Geschichte schon mal vorgelesen hast, da hat sie…", setzte Emma an, jedoch wurde sie von der Türklingel gestört. „Erwartet ihr jemanden?", wandte Rokko sich lachend an die Zwillinge.

Der Werbefachmann glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als er die Wohnungstür öffnete. „Lisa", erkannte er die junge Frau. Ihr Make-up war komplett verschmiert, ihre Frisur völlig durcheinander. Krampfhaft hielt sie ihre Jacke zu. „Was ist passiert? Kommen Sie rein", riss Rokko sich aus seinem Schock. „Er wollte mich… er wollte mit mir…", schluchzte Lisa, bevor sie sich ihrem Kollegen in die Arme warf.

„Mariella und ich, wir waren in dieser Bar. Dort war dieser Typ. Er war sehr nett und Mariella hat alles versucht, damit er und ich… naja… die Prophezeiung, Sie wissen schon. Sie wollte, dass da mehr wird. Und es schien so, als würde er das auch wollen." Rokko spürte, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg. Unbewusst ballte er die Fäuste. „Er hat gefragt, ob ich auf einen Kaffee mit zu ihm kommen wollte. Und kaum waren wir da, hat er mich wild geküsst und an meiner Bluse gerissen. Rokko, ich wollte das nicht. Es hat sich nicht richtig angefühlt." Der Werbefachmann sah seine Kollegin an. Sie tat ihm unendlich leid. „Das ist Ihr gutes Recht", ermutigte er sie. „Niemand darf das gegen Ihren Willen mit Ihnen machen, Lisa. Von da abzuhauen war das Beste, das Sie tun konnten." – „Ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen", stotterte Lisa plötzlich. Sie hatte ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen lassen und die Zwillinge am Treppenabsatz entdeckt. „Lisa, du bist hier", freute Joel sich. „Warum bist du traurig?", wollte er wissen, als er sah, dass Lisa geweint haben musste. „Jemand war nicht nett zu Lisa", bemühte Rokko sich darum, dass seine Kinder sich nicht genauso um die junge Frau sorgten wie er selbst. „Wer?", fragte Joel. „Hast du ihn vors Schienenbein getreten? Das mache ich immer Kindergarten immer, wenn einer nicht nett zu mir ist", gab der Junge Lisa Tipps. „So ähnlich", lächelte Lisa scheu. „Es war ein bisschen weiter oben", flüsterte sie Rokko zu, der sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. „Solltet ihr nicht im Bett sein?", wandte sie sich dann wieder an die Kinder. „Ja, aber wir wissen doch noch gar nicht, was die Prinzessin jetzt macht", schmollte Emma. „Willst du uns nicht das Ende vorlesen?", sah sie Lisa mit großen Augen an. Wieder sah sie ihrer Mutter so ähnlich, dass es Rokko einen Stich versetzte. „Gehen Sie ruhig", beantwortete er dann Lisas fragenden Blick. „Vielleicht können wir hinterher noch ein bisschen reden. Ich würde Sie ungern so gehen lassen."

###########################################################################

„Wie konnten Sie das nur zulassen?", stürmte Rokko am nächsten Morgen in sein Büro. Mariella sah kurz auf. Kritisch musterte sie den Kreativanarchisten, wie sie ihren Kollegen insgeheim nannte. „Wie meinen?" – „Wie konnten Sie es nur zulassen, dass Lisa mit diesem schmierigen Typen mitgeht und der sie auch noch angrabbelt!" – „Sie meinen meine Versuche, die Prophezeiung von ihrer Erfüllung abzuhalten? Sie sollten mich besser kennen. Der Typ war nicht schmierig. Es war ein durchaus distinguierter Mann mittleren Alters." – „Er wollte Lisa an die Wäsche", echauffierte Rokko sich. „Das bleibt nicht aus, wenn die Prophezeiung sich erfüllen soll." – „Laut Prophezeiung muss sich jemand in Lisa verlieben. Dieser Typ wollte sie aber nur vögeln und hat dabei recht wenig Rücksicht auf Verluste genommen." Mariella riss alarmiert die Augen auf. „Hat er Lisa… Um Himmels Willen! Wie geht es ihr?" – „Es geht ihr gut. Sie hat sich gewehrt", beruhigte sich Rokko nun doch. Mariella seufzte erleichtert. Sie musterte ihren Kollegen. Dann räusperte sie sich. „Sagen Sie, Rokko… Wieso regt Sie das so auf? Mögen Sie Lisa?" – „Natürlich mag ich Lisa", verstand der Werbefachmann die Frage offenbar nicht. „Nein, nein. Ich meine: MÖGEN Sie Lisa?", betonte Mariella ihre Frage nun anders. „Ich bin Witwer und das erst seit drei Monaten." – „Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht", lächelte Mariella versöhnlich. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was Sie von mir wollen", baute Rokko umgehend eine emotionale Mauer um sich herum. „Kann es sein, dass Sie Lisa mehr mögen, als Sie mir gegenüber zugeben wollen?" – „Nein", verschränkte Rokko die Arme vor der Brust. „Oder sich selbst gegenüber?" – „Ich bin Witwer." – „Das heißt ja nicht, dass Sie nie wieder glücklich werden dürfen", wurde Mariellas Stimme sanfter. Sie ging vorsichtig auf ihren Kollegen zu. „Es ist wichtig, dass Sie sich über Ihre Gefühle für Lisa klar werden – und zwar schnell. Es ist wichtig für Lisa, sonst könnte es zu spät sein." – „Ich habe Verantwortung", entgegnete Rokko. „Die Kinder und…" – „Lisa mag Ihre Kinder und die Zwillinge mögen Lisa, oder? Das ist kein Grund." Konsequent wich Rokko Mariellas Blick aus. „Sie müssen sie ja nicht gleich heiraten. Ich bitte Sie doch nur darum, darüber nachzudenken, wie Sie für Lisa fühlen. Wissen Sie, während der Präsentation, da…" – „Ich will das nicht hören. Ich kann das Janine nicht antun." – „Janine? Ist das der Name Ihrer Frau?" Rokko nickte kurz. „Okay", umrundete Mariella ihren Schreibtisch. Sie griff nach ihrem Telefon und drückte eine Kurzwahltaste. „David, kannst du mal kurz in mein Büro kommen? Nein, ich bin angezogen und Rokko ist auch hier", rollte die Brünette grinsend mit den Augen.

„Du hast ein Ouija-Brett in deiner Schreibtischschublade?", staunte David Minuten später, als er im Büro seiner Verlobten war. „Was soll das werden?", wollte nun auch Rokko wissen. „Mit Lisa hat das damals nicht geklappt. Das Brett wollte nicht mit uns kommunizieren. Aber vielleicht klappt es mit dir. Mutter hat gesagt…" – „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, was diese alte Trinkerin in ihrem Rausch gesagt hat?", empörte sich David. „Du kannst es glauben oder nicht, aber ich würde es gerne versuchen, okay? Leg deinen Finger hierhin", deutete sie auf das Brett. Betont gelangweilt legte David seinen Finger auf den Pfeil. „Und nun?", wollte ungeduldig wissen. „Wir rufen den Geist von Janine Kowalski", begann Mariella die Seance. „Nein!", mischte Rokko sich ein. „Lassen Sie das!", forderte er vehement. „Wir rufen den Geist von Janine Kowalski", wiederholte Mariella. „Janine, wir möchten wissen, ob du willst, dass Rokko sich wieder verliebt." Sie sah auf das Brett. „Es klappt nicht", entschied David, als der Pfeil sich überhaupt nicht bewegte. „Das ist doch eh alles Humbug. Kann ich dann zurück in mein Büro?"

Stunden später hatte Rokko seinen Kopf tief in einer Akte vergraben. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich auf das Schriftstück vor sich zu konzentrieren. Es fiel ihm sehr schwer, denn immer wieder hörte er Mariellas Stimme in seinem Kopf: „Mögen Sie Lisa?" Er betrachtete den leeren Schreibtisch, der ihm gegenüber stand. Mariella war mit David in die Mittagspause gegangen. Das Ouija-Brett lag noch auf dem Tisch. Der Werbefachmann stand auf und betrachtete das Board von Nahem. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern darüber. „Herr Kowalski?", stürmte in diesem Moment Richard in das Büro. Der Werbefachmann fuhr herum. „Ja." – „Haben Sie die Pressemitteilungen schon fertig?" Rokko ging zu seinem Schreibtisch herüber und griff nach einem Schriftstück. „Hier." – „Ich sehe mir das an und komme auf Sie zurück, wenn Änderungen notwendig sind." – „Alles klar", erwiderte Rokko Richards falsches Lächeln. Als er sich von seinem Vorgesetzten wegdrehte, sah er, dass der Pfeil auf dem Ouija-Brett erst langsam auf das J und dann auf das A zusteuerte.

###########################################################################

„Guten Abend, Rokko", lächelte Lisa scheu, als der Werbefachmann die Tür zu seiner Wohnung öffnete. „Guten Abend", lächelte er zurück. „Ich wollte… also… ich bin nur vorbeigekommen, weil… morgen ist mein Geburtstag und da erfüllt sich die Prophezeiung. Heute um Mitternacht ist es soweit. Mariella hat ihre Mutter… unsere Mutter noch einmal gefragt und… tja… also, ich wollte die Zeit, die mir noch bleibt, nutzen, um mich zu verabschieden. Es war mir eine große Freude, Sie gekannt zu haben." Rokko schluckte hart bei Lisas Worten. „Möchten Sie vielleicht kurz reinkommen und Joel und Emma auch auf Wiedersehen sagen?" – „Ich denke nicht. Ich meine, ich würde sie gerne noch einmal sehen, aber… ich will nicht, dass sie traurig sind oder ein Trauma davon tragen oder so." – „Sie müssen ihnen ja nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen. Die beiden mögen Sie und sie freuen sich sicher, wenn Sie hallo sagen."

„Wann kommst du uns wieder besuchen?", wollte Joel von Lisa wissen. Diese schluckte hart. „Nicht so bald", antwortete sie ehrlich. „Wieso nicht?", fragte der kleine Junge tief getroffen. „Weißt du, ich gehe auf eine weite Reise." – „Aber du kommst doch irgendwann zurück?" – „Lisa wird euch ganz sicher nicht vergessen", mischte Rokko sich nun in dieses Gespräch zwischen seinen Kindern und seiner Kollegin. „Ich dich auch nicht", strahlte Joel. „Ich habe dich nämlich ganz doll lieb", rutschte er auf dem Sofa näher an Lisa heran und umarmte sie fest.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich jetzt noch sagen soll", stand Rokko hilflos in der Tür zu seiner Wohnung, als er Lisa wieder hinauslassen wollte. „Dass ich Sie einmal sprachlos erleben darf", grinste Lisa, um ihre eigene Angst zu überspielen. „Jetzt kann ich beruhigt sterben." – „Vielleicht ist das mit der Prophezeiung ja auch alles Quatsch." – „Das glaube ich nicht. Mariella hat ein Zauberbuch bei ihrer Mutter gefunden und wir haben das eine oder andere daraus ausprobiert. Ich kann so einen Wirbelsturm, wie ich Ihnen gezeigt habe, in unterschiedlichen Größen erzeugen. Und das mit Ihrem Weihnachtsstern war auch kein Zufall. Heute Nacht erfüllt sich mein Schicksal und ich hoffe nur, meine Existenz war nicht völlig sinnlos." – „Ganz sicher nicht", strich Rokko Lisa eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Auf Wiedersehen", schob Lisa seine Hand sanft von sich. „Auf Wiedersehen", wiederholte sie schwach, bevor sie sich umdrehte und langsam aus Rokkos Blickfeld lief.

###########################################################################

„Viel Glück und viel Segen auf all deinen Wegen", sangen Bernd und Helga, als sie am nächsten Morgen in Lisas Zimmer traten. „Hey, Schlafmütze", rüttelte der stämmige Mann an seiner Adoptivtochter. „Aufstehen. Du wolltest keinen Urlaub an deinem Geburtstag nehmen. Dann musst du jetzt auch aufstehen. Es gibt auch ganz leckeren Kuchen zum Frühstück." Lisa schlug die Augen auf und starrte an die Decke ihres Zimmers. Sie konnte ihre Eltern hören. Und sie konnte sie sehen. Und den Kuchen riechen. „Lisa? Was'n los? Ist das das hohe Alter, das du heute erreichst?", scherzte Helga. „Nein", schoss Lisa in eine sitzende Position. „Ich… ach… vergesst es. Lasst euch drücken", bestürmte sie das Göberitzer Paar.

Nachdenklich ging Rokko den Weg vom Kindergarten zu Kerima. Er hatte wenig Lust auf die Arbeit. Es würde ein seltsamer Tag werden. „Rokko!", hörte er, wie er gerufen wurde. Die Stimme kam von weit her und sie klang wie Lisas. Das konnte ja nicht sein. Trotzdem sah er auf und erspähte am Ende der Straße eine junge Frau. „Rokko!", rief sie wieder, bevor sie loslief. „Das kann doch gar nicht…", flüsterte der Werbefachmann, bevor er sich ebenfalls in Bewegung setzte.

Es schien, als wäre Rokko eine Ewigkeit von ihr entfernt. Ohne rechts und links zu schauen rannte Lisa einfach die Straße entlang und überquerte dabei einen Querweg. Bedrohliches Quietschen von Reifen drang an ihr Ohr. „Oh Gott, Lisa, nein!", wurden Rokkos Schritte schneller. Er stürzte sich vor das Auto, das gerade noch vor Lisa hatte halten können. „Bist du in Ordnung? Ist dir etwas passiert?" – „Es ist alles in Ordnung", lächelte die junge Frau ihn an. „Nicht sonderlich clever von mir, mich fast von einem Auto überfahren zu lassen, nachdem die Prophezeiung so ausgegangen ist", fiel sie ihrem Gegenüber um den Hals. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag", brachte dieser atemlos hervor und wusste gar nicht so recht, warum. Es gingen ihm tausend Sachen durch den Kopf, aber nur das brachte er über die Lippen. „Wir sollten aus dem Weg gehen", kommentierte Rokko dann das andauernde Hupen des Autos, vor dem die Beiden standen. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog Lisa auf den Fußweg.

„Ich verstehe das nicht", zog Rokko Lisa an der Taille an sich. „Was ist aus der Prophezeiung geworden?" Vor lauter Erleichterung drückte er seinem Gegenüber einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Es hat sich wohl jemand in mich verliebt", dachte Lisa laut nach. „Ach was, das ist Unsinn. Das passiert doch sowieso niemals. Dann war der ganze Zauber wohl Humbug. Und ich feiges Ding habe mir deswegen fast in die Hosen gemacht." Lachend schüttelte Lisa den Kopf. Als sie Rokko nicht lachen hörte, sah sie auf. Seine tiefbraunen Augen ruhten auf ihr. „Ist etwas? Habe ich etwas im Gesicht?" – „Nein", sagte Rokko ernst. „Mir ist nur gerade ausgefallen, was für eine tolle Frau du bist und wenn ich daran denke, dass ich dich um Haaresbreite verloren hätte, dann wird mir ganz anders." – „Dann bist du der Grund, warum…", setzte Lisa zu einer Erwiderung an. Weiter kam sie jedoch nicht, weil Rokko ihr Gesicht schon an seines gezogen hatte, um ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss zu geben.

„Nein!", platzte es aus Mariella heraus, als sie einige Zeit später ihr Büro betrat. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie geritten hatte, wie immer zur Arbeit zu gehen, wo doch heute kein gewöhnlicher Tag war. „Ich wusste, Sie würden zur Besinnung kommen, Rokko", kommentierte sie grinsend, dass der Werbefachmann Lisas Hand hielt. „Dass Sie aber auch bis zum allerletzten Moment mit Ihrem Geständnis warten mussten…" – „Also… ehrlich gesagt…", druckste Rokko herum. „Ich weiß es auch erst seit eben… vermutlich weiß ich es schon viel länger, aber dessen bewusst bin ich mir erst ein paar Minuten und gesagt habe ich es quasi gerade erst." – „Das kann aber nicht sein", stritt Mariella ab. „Der Zauber ist eindeutig: Ein männliches Wesen muss Lisa vor ihrem 25. Geburtstag seine ehrliche und aufrichtige Liebe gestehen." Rokko und Lisa sahen sich an. „Joel", platzte es gleichzeitig aus beiden heraus. „Er liebt Zitroneneis. Das solltest du dir merken, denn du schuldest ihm mindestens eine Kugel…", flüsterte Rokko Lisa zu. „… bis ans Ende deiner Tage." Diese musste kichern.

„Hier sind Sie ja, Lisa", schüttelte David den Kopf, als er wenig später das Büro seiner Verlobten betrat und dabei das vertraute Zusammensein der drei störte. „Seht ihr, dieser ganze Zauberhokuspokus… war doch alles Blödsinn. Niemandem ist irgendetwas passiert. Deine Mutter trinkt definitiv zu viel, Schatz", wandte er sich an Marielle. „Stellen Sie mir die Verkaufszahlen des vergangenen Quartals zusammen?", wollte er dann von Lisa wissen. „Dann verschieben wir das Zitroneneis auf später", lächelte Lisa Rokko an. Dieser beugte sich vor, um ihr einen Kuss zu geben. „Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Arbeitsgeburtstag. Feiern wir nachher ein bisschen zusammen?" – „Sehr gern", entblößte Lisa ihre Zahnspange erneut.

„Rokko?", trat Mariella an den Schreibtisch ihres Kollegen, nachdem Lisa und David gegangen waren. „Das ist mein Ouija-Brett und das Zauberbuch meiner Mutter. Ich möchte, dass Sie es an sich nehmen und wenn Lisa in diesen Dingen jemals Hilfe braucht, dann…", beendete sie ihren Satz nicht, deutete aber mit einer Geste an, was Rokko dabei half zu verstehen. „Danke, Mariella." – „Ich freue mich sehr für Li… meine Halbschwester", lächelte diese. „Sie hat einen netten Mann verdient… naja… dass Sie es nun geworden sind…", schenkte sie Rokko ein scherzhaftes Lächeln. „Ich bin im Übrigen ein sehr toleranter Mensch. Ich habe nehme hin, dass Sie ein Kreativanarchist sind, aber ich tue Ihnen weh, wenn Lisa an Ihrer Seite unglücklich ist." – „Das ist eine schlimme Drohung, mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie und Ihre magische Sippe einen mit einem Fluch belegen können. Ich werde mein Bestes geben", versicherte er Mariella. „Das wollte ich hören. Ich helfe auch gerne mal als Babysitter aus. Lisa wird dafür ja in Zukunft nicht mehr immer zur Verfügung stehen… wenn Sie mal gemeinsam was vorhaben, meine ich."

13


End file.
